User talk:-xKevin-
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please add a new header when posting a new topic Header: Insert Header Name here ' I do not speak any languages besides English and Korean.' Yo no hablo ningún idioma además del Inglés y coreano. (usado Google Translate ) 나는 한국말 할수있읍니다. If no reply me afk/away/sleeping :P (I try to reply asap) I try to reply as quick as possible, but if there is no reply for 24 hours, probably means I'm busy/etc. Time in my area: Click Email: Kevin0630@facebook.com History These are made to save space. If you need to reply on any of those reply here. *Page 1 *Page 2 Page Fixing/Deletion Request If you need to request a page fix/deletion request please reply in this header. I will probably make a image guide instead of a video guide. http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Backyard_defensive_organised_yard By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:26,1/1/2012 Undefined By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:59,1/3/2012 nbsp yeah i was removing it. it just appeared when i edited in visual mode. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 03:05,12/11/2011 Spurtz and the rest Some unregistered dude put info in them. I myself am not sure where he might've gotten those info. You could try checking out their pages to see all those info. For some reason at least they should've provided the source. Should I undo those changes or let it be like that? Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 05:20,12/11/2011 klo ga mau di ejk jng blck org donks !!! Kntut dsr kntut bsnya blck org doang , huuuuuuu pyh lu bogel I kinda, need help I think I'm having problems with logging in to the wikia. Well I use Facebook to log in. When I click the button (the page finished loading and everything's fine and stuff) it won't log me in like what the. Oh and yea, when I made my account here I used fb and signed up here and stuff. I think I should report this to Wikia. And yea, ederick1 totally trashed my user page User:Vinzy_17 And by chance, is it possible for Admins to block IPs? Thanks For Your Advice! Serious Black Thanks for putting a photo on the Backyard Monsters Inferno page. Protect Template Hello -xkevin-. A vandalism just vandalized a template. I'll show you the template. It must be protected. *Template:Buildings navbox2 *79.10.173.110 *79.10.174.7 That's all. ^_^ Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 00:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) MAKE A ALLIANCE I WILL JOIN YOU im already lvl 56 how many lvl backyard have How to make bigger capacity of resources they also say build more or upgrade existing silos my only high capacity is pebble shiner your new friend Ponteo2345 10:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Subm 07:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC)level 3 zafreeti deal 700 or 70 damage? Subm 05:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)can you tell me kozu needs how long to rebuild his base New Sorry if I add wrong things to categories, I'm rather new you see. I will however get better. Kairus101 08:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Kairus Fuck Fuck you berak dan kentut Re: Inactiveness Hello, You were right, we need a new bureaucrat. Been thinking of that for a while, since you can't demote bureaucrats yourself. But after all you've done for the wiki, and knowing you have more insights in who might be good as an administrator, I will appoint you as one. I just request you think of who could be a new admin, like the guy who I proposed earlier on the talk page, for the sake of template creation and management. I was thinking "By DAVE" (not the right name, but you know who I mean) as well, still not sure whether he's up to it though, but he's been on the wiki for quite a while now. I still wish to demote Darkus at some point, for the sake of keeping both wikis and separate (and because his style does not match this wiki, but his own). A merge between the two wikis is no longer wanted, they are too different for that, and that's rather likable. To get back to one of your requests about layouts, admins have access to the "Layout manager." I recommend you fill you "My Tools" menu with "Theme designer", "Layout builder" and "Admin" buttons through the Customize option in your bottom bar. There are people who request my help for things about the game, which I simply ignore (not nice, but we have a forum for that) or other things that are not in my department. I'm not inactive, just ignoring unimportant things or forgetting to reply. And one thing, if you wish to add a news blog to the portal, just create a new blog post and add it to the category "News". I'm not sure whether the filter will allow you, but should there be problems, let me know. That should be it for now. Brush up on your admin skills, read the manuals, you're a bureaucrat now :) ~ MHLut 13:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and one more thing. You can appoint one or tow new admins, preferably the template guy at least, but do NOT, under any circumstance, make anyone a bureaucrat. Thank you. ~ MHLut 13:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Congratualtions On becoming an offical bureacaut, boy do you deserve it! Kairus101 08:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Kairus101 Admin I would be very happy to join you and be an admin on this wiki, but I think I am not eligible to be one since I have adopted another wiki(I think you need to wait 60 days). Despite that, I would be continuing to edit this wiki and make sure that it would be better. And since your a bureucrat now, I will just leave a message on your talk page when I am eligible to be an admin. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 11:27,1/11/2012 Well then, in that case. I would accept your request. But I also wouldn't be as active as before due to some real life issues, but I would still be here. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 01:56,1/15/2012 Accepting Adminship With the creation of the Inferno, there is now a very real need for some more oversight and development. I would welcome the opportunity to serve the BYM and Wikia communities by serving as an administrator here, and to take care of some of the maintenance issues that are coming up from time to time. I may not be here all of the time, and certainly there is need for other people to step up in this capacity, but I hope you can consider me to be a "trusted" user. I will be extra cautious with the additional tools that adminship brings, and will tread lightly with the user block and deletion functions in particular. --Robert Horning 23:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the "vote" of confidence. As for the front page, I was merely trying to add links to some of the Inferno content. Ideally what we need to add is another "page" for the Inferno content, as it appears it will grow to be as much as the "overworld" (hence the reason for the "Big Update" Dave Scott kept promising). We'll see how it goes. : I've also encountered some really weird problems with some of the pages that were previously created for the Inferno buildings. I think it is a problem with the page creation utility, something we should look into removing at some point in the future. Apparently Wikia doesn't like the templated page building utility either, so it is going to eventually be phased out (according to some folks on the Wikia help forum that I asked about it). As a result, there are going to be some weird looking page moves and deletions as I do some clean-up, but it should all be working soon. Sorry about the mess as we get things put together. --Robert Horning 08:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Uneditable pages There have been a series of new pages created by generally newer users taking advantage of the "create page" feature with some templates that were set up by User:MHLut awhile back. What is frustrating me as well as others is that once these pages are created they are then in a state where they can't be edited. I've been able to get a work-around by renaming the pages then deleting them in what amounts to be a massive page black hole I've developed simply called Test, as simply deleting the page and then trying to re-create the page in a more normal fashion doesn't seem to work. This appears to be a bug in the MediaWiki software, and something that Wikia doesn't seem to want to fix. Perhaps I'm missing something here, but do we want to try and fix these templates for page creation, or would it be better if we simply remove those templates? I consider it to be a failed experiment on the part of Wikia. While it might have been interesting and useful, it causes more problems than it solves. If you have any good reason for keeping those new page templates, I'd like to hear it. --Robert Horning 18:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Just an FYI.... I think I got the front page working (except in Monobook, but that never worked in the first place very well) I hope you like how it worked out. The button graphic for the Inferno isn't perfect, but it at least is a good approximation and somebody who is irritated at least can just fix the graphic image rather than doing the heavy lifting to get the html code working correctly. --Robert Horning 01:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey! I have a question. I was searching for mistakes on monster pages, and i found out that all 1st gen monsters (Pookey - D.A.V.E.) have two lines in their statistics. Those two lines are Attack to Housing Ratio and Health to Housing Ratio. I don't know what those two mean. Maybe when monsters are in the housing the housing gets appropriate health? But what doas that 'attack' to housing ratio means then? Could you explain it to me, since you seem to be on this wiki for quite long now? Thanks, have a nice day! PokeyMookey 13:28, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question Ok thanks :) But I realy don't think that is important anought to put on the wiki... Mah, let it be there, maybe its good to see which monsters are better to leave in your housings :D Have a nice day, PokeyMookey 14:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Your Yard Hey! are you gonna upload any pics of your yard??? Just wondering well have a nice day! Smell ya later :L PokeyMonkey 16:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Your yard isnt rubbish! Your Yard is awesome! better than mine :L use the left over blocks as eye - ra bait :D PokeyMonkey 07:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I use a monster hey kevin can i use a monster while he is training even i unlock his ability? can you help me like that...... Ponteo2345 11:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall There's a new feature. It's something that's suppose to replace talk pages. Should we turn it on? By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 09:41,2/2/2012 : I'm not a big fan of the wall. It seems like an attempt by Wikia to turn their servers into something like Facebook. I guess that might get them (meaning Wikia as a whole) more page hits, but I'm very skeptical of the tool. I'd like to see what other editors think of the feature first before jumping into it.... but that is just me. If there is support to add it to this wiki, I won't complain. --Robert Horning 15:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Portal image Hello! If you wish, I can send you the PSD of the portal image. You just have to post where I can e-mail it to. Message wall is a good idea! ~ MHLut 17:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC)